A conventional motor such as a stepping motor which is used in an information device or a video device is provided with a coil bobbin having a drum part around which a winding coil is wound (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-33919).
FIGS. 17 and 18 show an example of a coil bobbin which is used in such a motor. FIG. 17 is a perspective view showing a coil bobbin in a state where a winding is provided and FIG. 18 is an enlarged perspective view showing a part of the coil bobbin.
In FIGS. 17 and 18, the coil bobbin 1 includes a drum part 3 around which a winding 2 is provided, a terminal block 4 formed on an outer peripheral side of the drum part 3, and a pair of terminal pins 5 and 6 protruded from a wall face 4a of the terminal block 4. Respective end parts 2a and 2b of the winding 2 are bound around the respective terminal pins 5 and 6.
In this case, the respective end parts 2a and 2b are wound around the drum part 3 in a state where they are extended along the wall face 4a and another wall face 4b perpendicular to the wall face 4a of the terminal block 4.
Further, as shown in FIG. 18, the respective terminal pins 5 and 6 penetrate through mounting holes 7a and 7b of a flexible printed circuit board 7. In this manner, the flexible printed circuit board 7 is connected to the respective terminal pins 5 and 6.
In a motor structured as described above, the end parts 2a and 2b of the winding 2 are wired between the drum part 3 and the terminal pins 5 and 6 in a state where they are disposed along the wall face 4a and another wall face 4b. Therefore, when the flexible printed circuit board 7 is connected to the terminal pins 5 and 6, a tensile load is applied to the end parts 2a and 2b of the winding 2 at an edge part 4c formed with the wall face 4a and the wall face 4b, and a contact pressure force of the flexible printed circuit board 7 is also applied to the end parts 2a and 2b at the edge part 4c and thus the end parts 2a and 2b of the winding 2 may be cut off.
In order to prevent this problem, as shown in FIGS. 17 and 18, protruded parts 8 and 9 are provided on the upper wall face 4a to cause the flexible printed circuit board 7 to lift from the upper wall face 4a (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-147426).
However, in the case that the above-mentioned protruded parts 8 and 9 are provided, when the end parts 2a and 2b of the winding 2 are mechanically wound around the terminal pins 5 and 6, the protruded parts 8 and 9 act as an obstacle for movement of a mechanical arm or the like of a coil winding machine. Therefore, windings of the end parts 2a and 2b are difficult to start from root portions of the terminal pins 5 and 6 and thus the end parts 2a and 2b are unable to be sufficiently wound around the terminal pins 5 and 6.